Lemonade,Soda,Puppy Dogs, & Rainbows
by Chelsea Cayman
Summary: Axl has a rock hard problem, Steven decides to 'help him out'. Turns out Steven has the same problem, so Axl returns the favor. The band finds out & the two become a couple It's just a short lil Axl/Steven slash fic. Don't read if you don't like slashin


A friend in need.

The band had just finished their latest gig. Axl was just standing there looking over at Steven who was talking to Duff.

Now Axl wasn't exactly gay or anything but there was just something about Steven that made him horny as hell. He was standing there with a painful & rock hard erection. He hoped that Steven couldn't see him. Axl whimpered at the pain & started walking towards Steven. Steven turned around when he saw Axl & smiled rather suggestively. 'Well hello Axl.' He said. Steven looked down & saw Axl's erection, instead of flipping out like Axl thought he would, he smiled even bigger. 'I see you're having a problem, here come with me, I'll help you with it.' Steven said, taking Axl's hand. The two walked off. Steven pulled Axl close to him. Axl looked down to see that Steven was having the same problem. He felt Steven's erection poke his own. Steven started kissing Axl deeply & after a moment Axl moaned into Steven's mouth. Steven pulled him away. 'Shhhh baby. Now let me take care of your problem.' He whispered. Steven started suck on Axl's neck, making Axl softly moan. Steven pulled Axl's shirt off of him. Steven then started to suck on one nipple with twisting the other one with his fingers. Axl moaned and started to whimper while tugging on Steven's shirt. Steven stopped sucking and twisting Axl's nipples and chuckled. 'Okay okay.' He said, getting on his knees. Steven tugged on the waistband of Axl's leather jeans enough for Axl's cock to pop out. He started leaving hickeys here & there on Axl's waist for a moment. He stopped when he saw Axl's hand reach out for his cock, begging for Steven to suck him. Steven took notice of this & took the head of Axl's cock into his mouth. Axl let out a groan. Steven started sucking on the head. He started to deep throat Axl sucking harder on Axl's cock as he took it deeper down in his throat. Axl moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Steven's hair as Steven deep throated him. 'God Steven..' Axl moaned. Steven smiled around Axl's cock. Moments later Axl let out a guttural groan & shot his load down Steven's throat. Steven drank every drop, some of it sticking to his lips. He put Axl's softened cock back into his pants after kissing the head. He got up and hugged Axl running his fingers through his hair. 'Can you return the favor please?' Steven asked whispering into his ear. Axl nodded, then started kissing Steven. He stopped & started to give Steven little hickeys on his neck. 'Mmmmm.' Steven said as Axl did so. He stopped and took off Steven's shirt gently sucking & twisting Steven's nipples. After a moment of this he got on his knees & tugged on the waistband, letting Steven's cock pop out. Axl started leaving small hickeys on Steven's waist just as he had done to him. He stopped when Steven grabbed for his cock & took the head into his mouth. Steven threw his head back & moaned as Axl sucked on it.

Steven grabbed handfuls of Axl's hair, thrusting into Axl's mouth. Axl started to suck harder on the head, then stopped only to relax his throat to push it further down his throat. Axl occasionally licked the veins on it. Steven let out a guttural groan after a few moments & shots his load down Axl's throat Axl swallowed every drop, some of it sticking to his lips. Axl took it out of his mouth & kissed the head, then put it back into Steven's pants. Slash, Duff & Izzy came in.

Slash looked at the two. 'What the hell happened.' Slash shouted. Izzy walked over to Axl & wiped the cum off Axl's lips rubbing it in between his fingers. 'Hmm... It seems Axl had cum on his lips. And since I see no women here or any sign of women being here, the only way cum could have gotten on his lips is if he sucked on someone's cock. Since Steven's was the only one with him, that means that Axl had sucked on Steven's cock. Steven also has cum on his lips;' He wiped the cum off Steven's lips 'So that means he had sucked on Axl's cock.' Izzy explained. Duff laughed & snorted.

'I knew it! I knew those two were gay for each other.' He said.

'Oh leave them alone, if they want to be gay for each other let them. As long as they don't do anything too bad to each other in public or around us.' Slash said sighing & rolling his eyes.

Steven wrapped his arm around Axl. 'So I guess that we're somewhat of a couple, you'll be the bitch right?' Steven said winking. 'Oh really? What makes you think that?' Axl asked.

'Oh I'm pretty sure if I fucked you, you'd moan like a whore.' He explained. Axl blushed slightly & nuzzled his head on Steven's chest. 'That & you're too hairy to be the bitch.' Axl added.

'Exactly.' Steven replied.

'Soo.. What're we going to do tonight, hmm?' Axl asked.

'Ah I dunno yet.' Steven replied, sitting down & placing Axl on his lap.

Duff looked at the two.

'Are you guys going to like let everyone know you're a couple or are you going to keep it a secret?' He asked.

Steven looked down at Axl. 'What do you want to do?' He asked, running his fingers through his hair.'

'I dunno. We can let everyone know I guess. I mean I don't really give a damn what the media thinks so it's not like it'll matter.' Axl explained.

'True.' Steven said.

The gang got back into the van & drove off to the hotel they were staying at.

The weeks passed..

4 A.M. Tuesday morning....

Axl rolled over to Steven & grabbed hold of Steven's half hard cock.

Steven opened an eye at Axl.

'Hey baby. What is it?' He asked.

'I want you to make love to me.' Axl said looking up at Steven.

Steven sighed. 'Okay.' He said.

Axl smiled as he stripped down, Steven doing the same. Steven reached out to the tube of lubricant on the night stand. He started stroking himself until he was completely rock hard. Axl got on his hands % knees & lifted his ass in the air. Steven crawled onto the bed, putting one hand on Axl's hip.

He slathered three fingers with lube & inserted them into Axl's entrance. Axl let out a moan as he did so.

After a minute of stretching him, Steven went to lubing up his cock. He lined the head up to Axl's entrance. Steven slowly inserted the head into Axl's entrance, then pushed his whole length in, the head hitting Axl's sweet spot.

Axl let out a scream of pure pleasure as Steven thrust in & out each time hitting Axl's sweet spot.

'Faster. Harder.' Axl moaned.

Steven obeyed & started thrusting harder & faster into Axl, still hitting his spot.

Steven reached over for Axl's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Axl screamed, he was very close. Steven thrusted harder & roughly stroked, causing Axl to cum with a loud moan, his cum spraying all over his chest, stomach, sheets & Steven's hand.

Steven felt Axl's inner muscles tighten around him & he thrust, cumming deep inside Axl with a loud scream. He continued thrusting until he was dry. He let go of his grip on Axl's hips, falling with a thud next to Axl.

Axl rolled onto his stomach & crawled to Steven, cuddling up next to him.

'I love you.' He whispered.

Steven took a bit of the sheets & cleaned himself up. Then he wrapped his arms around Axl.

'I love you too.' He whispered back.


End file.
